


The File

by Lei_sam



Series: The adventures of the Ironfamily [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad English, Gen, Mention of blood and injuries, Mention of car wreak, Mentor/Protégé, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not IW compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), infamous video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lei_sam/pseuds/Lei_sam
Summary: The guilt was becoming unbearable, and with it, a rush of fear took hold of him, he was in so much trouble; how could he face Mr. Stark ever again, knowing what he’d just done?Or Peter tries to find out why the Avengers broke up, but accidentally finds the infamous civil war video instead.





	1. Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for the awful grammar, English is not my first language. I’m coming in super late to this fandom, I had this idea ever since watching CW, but never really got around to writing this up until now. This is my take on what would happen if Peter ever saw the video of the winter soldier killing the Starks. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea, it even felt a little bit like betraying Mr. Stark.

Peter was sure that snooping around Mr. Stark’s files wasn’t one of his finest ideas, but he needed to know what had happened in Siberia. He didn’t buy Mr. Stark’s stories on how he and Cap had simply disagreed over the accords; he knew there had to be something more. He was getting tired of everybody telling him he was part of the team, and yet, everyone still treated him like a kid. He had the right to get some answers, even if he had to dig them up himself.

He needed to know why the avengers had split up, and why everybody seemed so tense all the time, even after the accords had been shaped into most everyone’s liking and Cap and co. had been cleared of the international charges they had been accused of.

And then, he found THE FILE, it was a grainy security video of something that looked like an abandoned facility, perhaps a secret villain lair, then Iron man, the Cap and the Winter Soldier came into the room.

* * *

Peter could feel his ears ringing, he couldn’t believe what he’d just seen, the winter soldier had killed Mr. Stark's parents. Mr. Stark’s dad pleading for his wife’s life, the sickening thud as his face was smashed in, Mr. Stark’s mom whimpers as her throat was crushed.

He felt a bit dizzy and nauseous, but the worst was to come, when he heard Mr. Starks’s devastated voice: “did you know?” He could feel a tight knot in his chest, tears threatening to spill any minute. Suddenly everything made a horrible sense. Why the avengers had disbanded, why Cap and Iron man couldn’t see eye to eye, and just as suddenly, the guilt came crashing down on him, the knowledge of having done something unforgivable, he knew he’d just seen something very private, something that wasn’t meant to be seen by him. He knew, as clear as day, that Mr. Stark hadn’t simply kept things from him to spite him, this was something very personal, something you don’t go around telling everybody, and certainly not a 15-year-old boy just because he happens to have super powers.

The guilt was becoming unbearable, and with it, a rush of fear took hold of him, he was in so much trouble; he felt like he was 5 again, the world such a complicated place that he couldn’t even fathom all the things going on around him.How could he face Mr. Stark ever again, knowing what he’d just done?

“Peter”

Peter’s heart stopped, he turned around so fast he had to steady himself for a second; he’d been caught red handed, a million excuses already forming inside his head.

It was Mr. Stark, standing inside the lab’s opened doors, an indecipherable look on his face staring straight at him. Peter quickly averted his eyes, it hurt so much looking at him, knowing he’d probably never forgive Peter for his stupidity.

“Mr. Stark, I- “he stammered

“Shut it kid” Wide eyed he turned to Mr. Stark, he must be so furious, he had to make him believe he hadn’t meant to do what he did, he had no idea of the grotesque things he’d find in that video.

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! I had no idea- “

“Stop it”, and with a deep sight, Mr. Stark motioned for him to follow.

Shoving his feet and crestfallen, Peter followed him outside the lab.

Without turning around to make sure he was following, Mr. Stark walked down the hall to his office.

“I don’t know what you where thinking Peter, going around my back like that”

“I… it’s just, I needed to know, I mean nobody ever tells me anything!! I feel like everybody knows what’s going on, but nobody cares to explain to me what it is, I had to know why we can’t work together as a team, why you and Cap…”

They arrived at Mr. Stark’s office, he opened the door and entered, Peter following him.

“And, what do you think happens now?

“I..” Fear suddenly invaded him, was Mr. Stark about to kick him out? He wouldn’t blame him, he’d probably take back the suit again. “I don’t know”

“Look kid, I know you’ve been trying to understand what happened, why Cap and I fell out, but you should’ve trusted me when I told you we were working on it, that the Avengers might come back together again someday”

Peter’s look of surprise made Tony smile a bit.

“Yes kid, I wasn’t just trying to placate you with some excuse all those times you asked; we ARE working to solve our differences. How did you think we managed to solve the accords and get Rogers and company their pardons?”

“But, after everything that happened…”

“Look, what you just saw (and I’m totally grounding you for what you did back there, I don’t care what you say) was awful, it still gives me nightmares almost every night, and I’m really sorry you saw it too. It was something I wanted to keep from everybody ok? It was something personal Peter, I really didn’t need everybody to know every detail of the awful death my parents had, and much less who did it”

 _It was something personal,_  god, Peter felt like an ass, he had no right to judge Mr. Stark, after all, he could remember when his parents died, how he hadn’t wanted to talk about it with anyone, not even with his aunt and uncle, and it’d been even worse with uncle Ben’s death, he really wouldn’t have liked it if everyone knew every little detail about their deaths.

“I- I understand Mr. Stark, and I’m really really sorry, I had no idea- “

“I know you didn’t kid, and yet, here we are, you’re sitting there looking like a kicked puppy, making me feel worse for staying mad at you”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to kick me out of the team, I- “

“Stop kid, I’m not going to take your suit for what you did (even though I probably should), from your expression I know you’re pretty shaken and you probably feel like shit for what you did and saw, so let’s just hope you learned your lesson, and not go snooping around my back anymore ok?”

“Oh yes Mr. Stark, I promise I’m never gonna do something so stupid again, I’m really sorry for everything!!

“Ok, off you go kid, go home, I don’t want to see you mopping around here anymore ok?” Standing up from his chair, he opened the door for Peter to leave.

“Yes, I really need to go home and give aunt May the biggest hug ever”

Tony just smirked as Peter went through the door, shaking his head slightly. Peter stopped on the doorway, making up his mind. He braced himself and quickly turned around stepping right in front of Mr. Stark, and gave him a tight hug, taking him by surprise.

“I’m really sorry for your parents Mr. Stark, I really wish they hadn’t had to suffer like that”

Taken by surprise, Tony went rigid for a moment, but he recovered quickly, giving Peter a couple of pats on his back.

“Thanks Peter… you’re a really good kid”

Peter, red faced, quickly let go, and turned to leave.

“Thanks Mr. Stark, see you around”

“Sure kid, see you around”

Sighing, Tony closed the door to his office and sat back down. He was just glad Peter hadn’t seen the end of the fight. How they had left him stranded in Siberia with internal bleeding and broken ribs. He had seen how the kid looked up to Steve; it would’ve broken his heart if Peter’s opinion of the soldier had been marred forever, just like his had.


	2. Relief

“Tony, the kid seems really uneasy around the Winter Soldier, you know what’s up with that?” War machine and Iron man were finishing up with their latest patrol.

Sighing, Tony scrubbed his eyes tiredly, “yeah, the little bugger saw the files, and now he’s scared of him”

“You let him see that Tony?! He’s just a kid!”

“I didn’t let him do anything, he very sneakily accessed them himself. He was looking for the Avenger’s breakup, and I guess he found it”

“He did what? That little shit! I’m gonna…”

“Hey, hey, calm down honey bear, I’ve already talked to him, he’s been grounded ‘till he’s 18, no cool car rides included”

“Well, I’m going to have a talk with him later anyway. But that still leaves us with a kid that’s scared of a team mate”

“I know, I’ll talk to him again…”

* * *

“Hey kid, I’ve noticed you try to avoid the Winter Soldier like the plague, care to explain yourself?”

Peter looked up from his homework, he’d been hiding away in Mr. Stark’s lab all afternoon, trying to finish his assignments.

“Mr. Stark, I... how did you…”

“Kid, you’re like an open book, anyone can tell you’re uncomfortable around him, so spill it, what is it?”

“It’s just, you know, ever since I found out about, you know…” Peter vaguely waved his hand, he really felt awkward talking about this with Mr. Stark.

“Go on kid”

With a scrunched-up face, he decided it was best to just… get it over with “I just, I just can’t shake this feeling of…. hatred, you know?

Tony was surprised, that was something he did not expect, he thought maybe the kid felt scared of the man or something.

Cleaning up his throat, he took a good look at the teenager sitting on his lab floor, books sprawled all around him. “And why exactly do you hate him?”

“Why?? Because of what he did to you Mr. Stark!! He’s a murderer!! He’s…”

“Wait kid, hold on, do you know the story of the winter soldier?”

Peter was rather surprised “Well, yeah, he used to be caps friend in the war but then he disappeared and was recruited by Hydra”

“Do you think he went willingly?”

“Uhm, what?”

Tony sat down on a stool in front of him, arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. “Well, you make it sound like he signed up with the enemy just because. Let me tell you something about that guy: he was brainwashed and turned into a killing machine, and they gave him that super shiny arm to go with it. He was a tool for Hydra, not a man, but a tool”

They both stayed silent for a while, Peter seemed deep in thought.

“What are you thinking kid?”

“Well, I didn’t know all that stuff about him, it does make it seem like he wasn’t responsible for the things he did, but still… do you hate him?”

Tony was frozen for a moment. It dawned on him just how… young and naïve Peter was, with those big doe eyes looking at him like he had all the answers in the world.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I didn’t mean…”

“No, it’s ok kid… the thing is, yes, I do hate what he did, and I’m not sure I could ever forgive what Hydra did to my parents… but I understand it wasn’t his fault, not really, It doesn’t make it any easier knowing he wasn’t responsible, but I’m trying to come to terms with it, so, to answer your question, no, I don’t hate him, I don’t trust him fully either, but at least I can put things aside for the moment to work together with him”

Peter seemed to think it over.

“Is it… is it ok if I don’t like him?”

Tony was surprised “Wha… of curse you don’t have to like him Peter, no one is going to make you be friends with the guy (well, perhaps Rogers might want to try, but don’t let him bully you into being his friend if you don’t like him), just… trust your instincts, try to be impartial. Just remember that the things we did in the past not necessarily define who we are now. Look at me, I used to be the merchant of death, now I’m Iron man”

Peter huffed a smile.

“And remember kid, just because I don’t get along with someone doesn’t mean you can’t get along with them”

Peter seemed to mull this over, nodding to himself.

“All right Mr. Stark, I’ll try to give the guy a chance”

“Great! Now let’s go. I heard Friday was about to order some dinner for us”.


	3. OUTBURST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck you!”  
> A deadly silence fell upon the room.  
> “What did you just say kid?” Clint had murder in his eyes.  
> “I... I said fuck you!” Peter had never talked back to anyone, not even to a teacher nor his aunt, he could feel sweat dripping down his spine, but he was so mad he couldn't help himself. 
> 
> Or
> 
> Peter overhears a conversation, and he’s not about to let anyone talk trash about Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this is gonna become a collection of drables, because I keep getting inspired to write. Constructive criticism is welcome as always.

“He...hey! Don´t say that about Mr. Stark!” Peter’s fists started to ache from clutching them so tightly against his sides.

Clint looked surprised to see Peter standing in the middle of the kitchen. He’d been venting to Nat on how much he hated all the changes Stark kept trying to push on the Avengers new code of conduct and ethical standards, the guy just couldn’t stop trying to control the whole god damn world.

“What the...” Clint knew right away he’d messed up, everybody knew the kid thought the sun shone out of Stark’s ass or something, he was so star struck he couldn’t see all of Stark’s faults, even if they where right in front of him.

With a sight, he tried to calm the kid, who was red faced and struggling to keep his fists from shaking.

“Look, I'm sorry kid, I know you idolize Tony, but all I’m saying is the truth”

“No, it's not! Mr. Stark is only trying to make this a better team! He is trying to minimize the impact of our actions out there! We’re the Avengers! People look up to us and our actions!”

Clint was losing his cool by the minute.

“Minimize the impact of our actions? Look at you kid, repeating Starks bullshit like a parrot, you’re a brat, you have no idea how things work in the real world”

If it were possible, Peter felt his face redden even more.

“I might be a kid, but at least I can see Mr. Stark is making an effort to get people to accept us again, that’s more than what you’ve done!”

“What the fuck did you just said? Kid, you don't know shit about “Mr. Stark” ok? Clint responded mockingly, “he's a backstabbing son of a bitch, all he cares about is putting a good show for the people”

Peter could feel his fists shake, he was losing his composure, and fast.

Natasha saw the exchange, and decided she had to intervene.

"Clint, stop messing with the kid"

Clint just smirked and was about to rebut her when Peter opened his mouth.

“No! Fuck you!”

A deadly silence fell upon the room.

“What did you just say kid?” Clint had murder in his eyes.

“I... I said fuck you!” Peter had never talked back to anyone, not even to a teacher nor his aunt, he could feel sweat dripping down his spine, but he was so mad he couldn't help himself.

Clint turned around and advanced on Peter menacingly "You better take that back kid..."

“Or...or else what? whatcha gonna do? punch me? turn your back on me on the battle field? like you've done to Mr. Stark?” He knew he was pushing it, but it all sort of came tumbling out. He’d seen how half the team looked at Tony with resentment, they didn’t trust his calls in or outside the field, they even spoke against Peter’s inclusion on the team.

They all seemed to work under the impression that Tony was out to destroy them, he even saw Barton and Mr. Rhodey exchange blows once. And all he saw was the way Mr. Stark was trying to pick up all the pieces of a team that didn’t seem to want to put any effort in solving their problems, it was worse than his school, were the cool kids enjoyed making everyone else’s life a mess.

“I'm not stupid, I know you don't like him because he stood up for the accords”

“Yeah and he got me in jail for it, kid”

“But that’s just plain stupid! you knew what you were doing was against the law! that would be like me being angry with the police because I went to jail for breaking the law”

“You know shit kid, you don't know what it was like”

“Yeah? Well you don't know what it was like for Mr. Stark either!! you think it was easy for him going after you all? he tried making you all sit down and talk things over. When he asked me if I wanted to help him, he told me the mission was to try to make you guys negotiate, he was so sure you would act civilized and not go into a fight, he forbade me from staying if things got violent, but they did, and fast!, you guys are just hypocrites, you keep trying to dump all the blame on Mr. Stark, but all I see are a bunch of losers who care more about blaming others for their mistakes!!!”

Peter was backed against the wall, Clint had cornered him with each word that left his mouth. He was leaning menacingly over him, until Nat patted him on the shoulder.

“Clint, let it go, he's just a kid, he doesn’t know any better”

"I'm not a..."

"Peter! stop, let it go" Tony entered the room followed by Steve, they both looked grave.

“Clint, get away from Peter, I will not repeat myself” Steve commanded.

Clint gave a last glare towards Peter and turned on his heels.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, the kid's not worth it..."

The widow gave a small nod to the newcomers and turned to follow Clint.

“Are you ok Peter?” Tony put a reassuring hand on Peter's shoulder, trying to asses if he'd been hurt in any way.

“I'm fine Mr. Stark”, and with a smaller voice, "I’m sorry"

“Don't sweat it kid”, and turning, he told the older man, "Cap, I'd appreciate it if you could have a word with Mr. Barton, I'll handle things here"

Steve nodded stiffly and went to look after Clint and Natasha.

“What happened kid?” Tony asked softly, trying to calm the kid, he could see he was pretty shaken still.

“I...I was trying the noise cancelling features you added to my suit, and I got hungry so I was getting some snacks, and Hawkeye and the widow came through the door, they were talking bad things about you Mr. Stark, I just… I couldn't stop myself ok? I couldn't let them bad mouth you after all you've done for them, for this team”

Tony was surprised, and if he where honest with himself, he was a bit touched that the kid felt the need to defend his honor, a smile threatened to ruin his stern face.

“Kid...Peter, thanks buddy, but you really don't have to get into fights over me...” sighing, he put his arm around Peter's shoulders and walked him to the common area. They both sat down on a sofa near the window, where the view of the city was spectacular.

“I know things with the team are difficult right now, and I KNOW Clint can be an asshole, but hey, everyone is entitled to their own opinion ok?”

“But Mr. Stark, they're supposed to be your teammates! how can they just...you know...”

“Well kid... people can be complicated sometimes, we all have our differences, it's all part of" and here Tony had to stop himself, he was about to say it was all part of being a family, but he wasn't sure the avengers could go back to being a family ever again, and despite that, they kept trying to work together to protect the world. With a sigh, he finished his sentence "it's all part of the job"

Peter didn't look too convinced, but he knew Mr. Stark was giving it his all to make things work with the team, he supposed he could do his part to make things easier for him. “I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I'll try to keep my cool next time, but I'm not taking back my words, I won't apologize for what I said”

Sighing, Tony took a look at Peter's defiant gaze, he had an air of self-righteousness that made staying mad at him very hard.

“It’s ok, kid, I can't make you apologize for something you strongly believe in, just as you can’t make Barton change his mind about me just because you don't like his opinion”

“Just, try not to get into any more fights about this, ok kid?” He really hoped Peter could handle his cool next time, as heart warming as it was knowing the kid had his back, he really didn’t want the kid to get in trouble with anyone else because of his past decisions.

“Yes Mr. Stark, I promise!”

With a fond smile, Tony clapped Peter on his shoulder.

“That’s the spirit!! Now, for your punishment…”

“What??!!” Peter's eyes widened comically

“Well kid, you almost started a fight with a team mate, and if you recall, we've put together a code of conduct exactly to prevent this sort of situation”

“That’s so not cool”

“I know kid, sorry, but hey, look at it this way, I'm sure you won’t have it as bad as Wanda did last time”

Peter knew it was useless to discuss with Mr. Stark, he knew the rules, and well, he guessed that if he wanted to be taken seriously as a team member, he had to take the good and the bad, just like everyone else.


	4. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “FRIDAY, I'm near the building, can you tell me where the kid is?”
> 
> “Yes, boss, he's currently hiding behind a large container on the top floor”
> 
> Or
> 
> Peter has trouble coping after an accident

“FRIDAY, I'm near the building, can you tell me where the kid is?”

“Yes, boss, he's currently hiding behind a large container on the top floor”

“Jeezes, ok, thanks fry”

Tony flew near an open window on the top floor of an abandoned factory, the building was pitch black, but his sensors helped him locate said container on the far wall of the building.

“Peter?”

A small eek! echoed around the room making Tony huff with relieve, such a small sound, and it was all Tony needed to know the kid was fine.

Peter finally came out of his hiding place, crest fallen and feets shoving. As he approached the patch of floor illuminated by the windows, Tony could see Spider-man’s costume was soaked in blood, but he knew it wasn't Peter’s.

“Peter are you ok?”

“Yeah, I'm fine” Peter huffed annoyed.

“If by fine you mean hiding behind a trash can…”

“I wasn't hiding ok? I just wanted to be alone for a while”

Exasperated, Tony tried to make Peter explain himself. FRIDAY had contacted him, told him Spider-man had assisted a couple of victims on an emergency, but he’d disappeared shortly after, not responding to any of the calls Tony had made.

“Ok, kid, you had your sulking time, now tell me, what happened?”

“I don't want to talk about it ok?” Peter sounded every bit the fifteen-year-old boy that he was.

“Nope, sorry, wrong answer, try again”

 

Peter just fell quiet, so Tony decided he needed to cut the kid some slack. He made his mind and stepped out of his suit. For once, he felt he shouldn't press the kid for answers, so he sat down on the dusty windowsill, looking out to the city lights.

Peter seemed surprised but followed suit and sat on the opposite side of the windowsill.

They stayed silent for a while, until Peter couldn't keep quiet anymore.

“She was just a little kid, almost a baby...” he was staring at his hands, as if whatever memory haunting him was still in front of him. Tony could see how much whatever Peter had gone through had shaken him.

“I was coming home from school, it had been a surprisingly good day you know? I got to talk to... this girl... and Ned and I beat Flash Thompson on this stupid school race he organized, and it'd been just... good, you know?”

A girl? Tony filed away that information for latter, it was good to know the kid at least had an aspect of his life that was like that of a typical teenager.

“And then, as I was nearing my stop, there was this car crash in front of us, and we all got out of the bus and I sensed there was something very wrong, and then this woman started screaming hysterically, so I got my suit and landed near them...it was awful Mr. Stark!”

Tony felt bad for the kid, it was always tough seeing that kind of thing, even more so if you involved yourself by trying to help. It was horrifying looking at open wounds and twisted bodies, and it never got easier. No matter on how many rescues he’d been involved in, the shock of seeing the life drain out of someone’s eyes was hard to overcome.

“A woman was trapped in the car and her husband... I think he was dead, his head was...” Peter couldn't finish his sentence, he took a deep breath, he felt like he might choke if he didn’t stop.

"And the woman saw me and started begging me to take her kid, it couldn't have been older than two... it was a little girl strapped in a little car seat, but she was pale, she looked dead, and her arm...”

Peter could recall the scene with such clarity, he wished he could forget all of it, but the image was seared into his mind, every time he closed his eyes he could see the small child, arm twisted in a sick way, blood soaking her little clothes

“I wanted to stay and help get them all out of the car, but the woman was frantic, and I knew the ambulance was still far away and they would take a while to get them out, so I took the little girl and ran, I mean, we were pretty close to a clinic, so I ran for it”

Peter hands where clutching his pants so tightly his knuckleshad turned white.

“This nurse saw me coming and helped me put the kid on a stretcher and she... she asked me all these questions that I couldn't even answer! all I could get out was that it had been a car accident, and by then all these medics had come out and they took the girl and I just... Mr. Stark, I ran away” Peter finished with a small whisper, shocked at his own revelation.

“I got scared! And I ran away! I should've gone back to the woman! seen if I could get her out!” he was becoming frantic by the minute, thinking of all the possible ways he could’ve help those people.

“I’m such a coward!!! What if she was still alive and I could’ve…. the girl!! I don’t even know if the girl is ok!!!Should I have stayed with her? I mean, I still don't know what I was supposed to do!!” Peter finished franticly, he fell silent, tears threatening to spill down his face.

Tony just looked at Peter, his heart going out to the kid. Life really wasn't fair, dumping all this onto a kid Peter's age, it was just wrong, and yet, the kid showed time and again that he was above it all, that he had a heart of gold, and that he gave his everything to help others all the time.

“Peter, you did incredibly well, you saved a life! FRIDAYgave me the report, the kid survived thanks to you!”

“She did?” Peter asked surprised, he had been so worried, and yet so afraid to find out what had happened to her.

“And... what about the woman? did she make it? and the man... was he really dead?”

Sensing his distress, Tony was quick to placate his worries.

“Yes Peter, the man was unfortunately dead, but the woman will be ok, the firemen got her out of the car a bit after you left, she still has a long way to recover, but she'll live. As for the kid, she might not have made it if you hadn't taken her when you did, the doctors report was that she was in shock. You made a good call Peter, you should be proud of yourself!”

Peter looked relieved for a moment, but his face quickly changed into a grimace.

“But...I freaked out! I didn't know what I was doing!! and then I just fled!!! I just left them there!”

“Kid, look at me” Tony made sure Peter was looking him in the eye when he spoke next.

“You handled yourself incredibly well in an emergency, that's more than most grownups are capable of. Most people freeze and don't act, or they act recklessly and are of no help at all. You managed to assess the situation, and decided on a plan of action, even if you were scared, you made a call and it was the right one”

“It's ok if afterwards you didn't know what to do, you knew help was on its way for both the mother and the kid, it was ok to leave afterwards, nobody is going to judge you for that”

“Really? you don't think I fucked up?” Relief finally seemed to envelope Peter.

“No Peter, I think you did great, and I'm really proud of you”

Peter’s face illuminated. Tony could tell the kid was still upset, but at least he understood he had done nothing wrong, and furthermore, that he should be proud of his quick thinking. Tony knew, without an ounce of uncertainty, that the kid would make one of the greatest heroes out there one day. He still had a long way to go, but Tony would give his all to help the kid achieve anything.

“Peter, you even managed to make a makeshift swing for the kid so it wouldn't wobble around while you took her to the meds, that speaks of a clarity of mind that few would've shown, I mean it”

His chest finally felt a little lighter, he was starting to think that perhaps he hadn't messed up as badly as he'd feared, and that maybe he had acted the right way after all.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark”

“No need to thank me kid! you're the hero here!” And with a small flourish of his hands Tony made a half bow towards Peter.

“Thank you, Peter, for a job well done, and most importantly, for saving the lives of the people that where in need”

Peter couldn't hold back the grin on his face, as silly as it was, Mr. Starks jab really made him feel better with himself.He just hoped this super-heroing thing got easier with time, but somehow, looking at Mr. Stark, he doubted it ever would.

 


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d never seen Mr. Stark cry. He thought that being a super hero and being one of the brightest minds of the world, having seen alien invasions and terrorist attacks, and pretty much everything in between, that it would take a lot to move Iron Man.
> 
> Or
> 
> Peter manages to give Tony an unexpected surprise

He’d never seen Mr. Stark cry. He thought that being a super hero and being one of the brightest minds of the world, having seen alien invasions and terrorist attacks, and pretty much everything in between, that it would take a lot to move Iron Man.

And yet, Peter had seen him, just for a second, but he was pretty sure of what he’d seen, Anthony Stark wiping away tears from his eyes and just as quickly putting back on his sun glasses.

They were at Peter’s school, it all began with some kids form seventh grade that had decided to throw an Iron Man appreciation day as a school project. The thing quickly became a trend in their school, with kids from all grades joining on the celebration. But then something happened, a teacher posted the news on one of the school’s forums and the thing was suddenly a trending topic. People all around the world started posting their own stories about how Iron Man had saved them one way or another with the hashtag #IronMansavestheday. Some stories where about some spectacular rescue he had done during a natural disaster, or during a villain attack. But others where simpler, like how Iron Man inspired them on a daily basis.

The event became nationwide news when it was confirmed by a Stark Industries representative that Iron Man would be attending the celebration. Peter was ecstatic, he’d never admit it out loud, but he was really looking forward to Mr. Stark visiting his school. But most importantly, he was really glad to see him being appreciated in some way.

Over the past months he’d seen all the hardships he had gone through because of the avengers break up, he’d somehow become the one to face all the repercussions, not because he was responsible, but because he was the only one willing to face them. With the rest of the avengers in hiding, Iron Man had taken the responsibility to procure the people with a team that could protect them. Many weren’t happy with it, but the vast majority where happy to know they were safe in the hands of a group of law-abiding superheroes. Even now, with the Avengers finally coming together, he could see how much of an effort it was for Mr. Stark trying to keep everyone working together.

Peter felt the need to show Mr. Stark that the people where really glad he was around, that they appreciated all the things he had done for them, but he knew there wasn’t much he could actually do, or so he thought. He was given the opportunity to handle the schools’ social networks alongside Ned, and they made short work of creating a drop box where anyone could send their thanks to Iron Man, which would go directly to the man itself (Peter had been working with FRIDAY on that, he’d be damned if he wouldn’t spam Mr. Starks’ inbox with heartfelt thanks and appreciation postsfrom all around the world, just so he knew he was loved by people everywhere.

As he was setting up the details with FRIDAY (because people were also sending hate mail and, really, what was wrong with people? Why couldn’t they let others enjoy themselves without raining on their parade?) Peter started noticing a lot of people where not only thanking Iron Man, but Tony Stark himself. Peter had an idea, and after consulting it with his teacher, he had a green light to send some invitations for a couple of guest speakers on the Iron Man appreciation day.

The day finally came, the school was in uproar, Iron Man would be visiting them. As the occasion took on a nationwide notoriety, it also happened that the mayor would be present for the event, with all the security and tv cameras that one of his public speeches would entail.

The whole block had been surrounded by security guards, Ned and Peter where surprised to see as they got nearer to the school. As the celebration drew nearer, the whole school was instructed to congregate on the school’s back field, where Iron Man would be landing for the ceremony.

At twelve o’clock sharp Iron Man soared through the air, doing a couple of backflips for the crowd below, to the delighted cheers and screams of the kids and some of the grownups. He finally landed with a spectacular final twirl. Everybody clapped, and Tony finally stepped out of his suit, thanking everybody and stepping up to the podium, where he told just how excited he was to be there, and how happy he was for being celebrated as a beloved hero. He personally thanked the seventh graders that had come up with the idea and asked for everybody to give them a loud cheer, which everybody did. The mayor came up next, he gave a short speech thanking Iron Man for all his efforts in protecting the citizens and gave him a plaque commemorating the occasion. It appeared that the ceremony would end right then, Iron Man stepped off the podium and was on his way to his armor, when Peter hurriedly took the microphone.

“Mr. Stark, please wait! “

To say Tony was surprised was an understatement, he quickly turned around, a kid hurried up to him and offered him a chair, which Tony accepted, albeit a little confused.

Peter was a little nervous, after all he had refused to be the spokesman of this, but the principal had told him that, as it had been his idea and he had gone trough so much effort on putting it together, he ought to be the one to present it to Iron Man himself.

“Mr. Stark, we’d like to thank you for taking the time today to join us. We know you’re a very busy man, but we wanted to show you just how much we appreciate all the things you’ve done for us”. He cleared his throat, he could feel all eyes on him, he really hated speaking in public, but he hoped it was all worth it and that Mr. Stark liked the surprised.

“I met Iron Man when I was just a kid, during a Stark Expo demonstration, that day Iron Man saved me from what could’ve been my last day on earth” Peter remember clearly the way Tony had saved him from the rogue Hammer androids. And form the surprised face on Mr. Stark, he remembered too. “Later on, I had the opportunity to meet the man behind Iron Man, Mr. Anthony Edward Stark, and that day I was convinced that Iron Man was not just a superhero facade, Anthony Stark IS a real hero. Please look around you Mr. Stark, all around you are some of the people you have helped save in one way or another”

At that moment, many people started to stand up from the crowd, there where at least 50 people standing around him, someone gave a microphone to one of them.

“Hello Mr. Stark, my name is Marisa Lee, you made the technology available for me to walk again. Thank you”

Tony was beyond dumbfounded. He had not expected it. There were many people that had stood up to thank him, he didn’t want to admit it, but he felt his eyes sting and his chest swell. He felt he didn’t deserve any of this, and yet, a part of himself felt relieved, there where people out there that didn’t hate him, that actually appreciated all his efforts, not just as Iron Man, but as Tony Stark.

Each and every one of them took a turn to thank Anthony Stark. They all gave very fast reasons for their thanks, after all, there where so many of them, but they thanked him for such a wide range of things, from funding his Maria Stark foundation, to making accessible medical technology, to simpler things like providing free clean water and energy for the people. The one that stuck the most with him was a woman that had traveled from Germany, Tony Stark had helped her some twenty odd years before, it turned out he had helped her during a car accident when he’d been touring Europe with Obadiah Stane, back when he was still learning how to operate a multinational arms dealing company. He remembered the occasion, but as he recalled, he hadn’t done anything extraordinary, he had simply called an ambulance and made sure they were taken to a good hospital. But the woman recalled that day as the day a stranger stepped out to help them when nobody else had done anything to aid them.She finished with a sentiment a lot of people seemed to share, that even before becoming Iron Man, and even thoughhe had caused a lot of suffering and destruction as the merchant of death, Tony Stark was, and would always be, a good man at heart.

When the last person had finally said their thanks, everyone applauded. Tony and Peter made eye contact, in that moment he felt so proud of having met such an amazing kid; he wondered if that was what a parent felt every time they looked at their kid. But most importantly, he realized that It was worth it, all the things he’d gone through where worth it, for all these people.


End file.
